


Tender as the Dawn

by Saucery



Category: Shounen Oujo
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon - Manga, Depraved, Double Drabble, Drama, Dude Looks Like A Lady, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Lookalikes, M/M, Non-Existent Fandom, Off-Screen Cross-Dressing, Oh So Wrong, Rare Fandoms, Seduction, Substitution, Taunting, Teasing, Temptation, Triggers, Twins, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy can resist everything except temptation.</p><p>
  <span class="small">Based on <a href="http://www.mangareader.net/shounen-oujo">this</a> ludicrously awesome manga, in which a young (and apparently orphaned) boy has to substitute for a princess, because, yes, they <i>do</i> look alike. Identical, even. It's like <i>The Prince and the Pauper</i>, but with gender-bending! And cross-dressing! And more gay subtext than any decent fangirl/fanboy/fan-of-indeterminate-gender knows what to do with!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">As a brief introduction for those who are unfamiliar with this brand new fandom: Albert is the boy Destined to Cross-Dress. And Guy? Is the royal guardian that <i>canonically</i> ends up lusting after him, <i>despite</i> knowing that he's a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Score.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender as the Dawn

* * *

  


The boy has an unhealthy - and inexplicable - habit of stripping in front of him. It isn't that Guy is precisely uncomfortable with another male's nudity - well, all right, he _is_ \- but it's just that the blasted menace sports the princess' _face_ , and Guy's never looked - would never _dare_ look - at her unclothed form. It wouldn't be right. It would be _sacrilege_ , but this thrice-damned boy -

"My name is Albert," says the young voice, damnably dry. "Not 'boy'."

\- this _boy_ insists on parading in front of him, pressing against him, all warm, damp skin and scented oil.

"You're terrified of me, aren't you?"

Terrified? Of what, exactly? Limbs as slender as flower-stems? A throat as soft as a tiger-lily, and just as easy to crush?

"Or is it that you're terrified of what you want from me? That you never wanted it from _her_ , at all?"

Wrong. _Wrong_ -

"I've seen the way you look at me."

He doesn't. He doesn't look. Doesn't _watch_ -

"Oh, yes, you do. And even if you don't look, you _do_ touch, don't you?"

Yes - yes. He touches -

He touches the boy.

He has to.  


* * *

**fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
